


Georgetown University Class of 2006

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-27
Updated: 2003-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna's graduation from Georgetown University with a Presidential twist





	Georgetown University Class of 2006

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Georgetown University Class of 2006**

**by:** Nickie V  


**Characters:** Josh, Donna, Noah, POTUS, the whole gang!  
**Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Category:** General, very little romance  
**Written:** 11-12-02 to 12-26-02  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Donna’s graduation from Georgetown University with a Presidential twist  
**Notes:** This is one of my first post, hopefully more and much, much, much better ones to come.  Please give me feedback it’s like drugs.  
**Disclaimers:** Only in my own twisted world would I actually own these characters, but unfortunately I don’t :)  
**Spoilers:** The Midterms 

* * *

Light bulbs are flashing in my face, Secret Service agents are no more than ten feet away from me, and my son is climbing off of my lap into that of the President’s.  Yep, that’s right.  I’m at the Georgetown University class of 2006 graduation and the President is insisted on coming, much to the chagrin of the Secret Service.  He’s giving a speech later but right now he’s sitting in the audience next to me and apparently it’s a great photo-op (well I guess Noah sitting in the President’s lap is good PR, I mean my mother took one).  Mrs. Bartlet, the President, my mom, CJ, Carol, Toby, Ginger, Sam, Bonnie, Will, Andi, Leo, Margaret Donna’s family, our two year old son Noah, etc. are all in attendance.  How the hell we all got out of the office at once is a mystery to me.  Personally I think we left our Republican counsel in control of the country for the next few hours.  I guess it’s not that big of a deal considering that we are in the end of our second term.

Well anyway, today is suppose to be a happy day, Donna’s graduation (with a degree in Political Science of course)!!!  So here we are in a stadium of proud friends and relatives, all of which seem to be focusing more on us than what is about to happen.  I can’t wait for this thing to start so they can focus on the graduates instead.

I hear the President tell Noah a joke making him giggle, and then turn his big brown eyes towards me to me.

"Daddy?" he asks, "Where’s Mommy?"

"I told you before buddy, she’s getting ready to graduate.  She’ll be coming in soon, then you can wave to her."  Suddenly the music begins to play and the graduates enter.  The President gives Noah back to me and I have a feeling why.  When Donna makes her appearance, I point her out to my son who stands up on my lap, getting his dirty shoes all over my nice, clean pants, while yelling and waving to his mother.  I hear the President chuckle from beside me; he knew this was going to happen.  When Donna finally spots us in the crowd and waves back Noah sits down, then asks for his stuffed duck that Toby gave to him.  Much to Toby’s chagrin he named the duck Toby.  I don’t know how, but that stuffed duck kept Noah entertained until the Political Science students are called up to graduate.

"Look Noah," I tell him grabbing his attention away from the duck.  "Mommy’s about to graduate."

"Yea!!" he yells and claps his hands.

"Not yet Noah, wait until they call her name."  
  


"Ok Daddy."  He goes back to his duck for a little while.

"Edwin Hoey."  A tiny cheer comes from the people a few sections over.  A few minutes later and we finally hit the L’s.

"Mary LaMarch."

"Stephanie Lanella."

"Donna Lyman."  A loud cheer goes up from our section as we stand to clap.  For a second I wonder why everyone else in the stadium has begun to stand and then I remember.

"Yea Mommy!! I love you Mommy!"  Noah yells as loud as he can, trying to out shout the rest of us. Ginger is taking pictures and Margaret is videotaping.  I lean over to talk to the President.

"Sir?"

"Yes Josh?" he asks innocently.

"Thank you."

"She deserves it."

"I know."

"And Josh?"

"Yes," I reply knowing what his about to say.

"When the President stands, nobody sits."

The End


End file.
